1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contents mediating system and a contents mediating method for giving a mediating service between a contents provider and a contents user.
2. Related Background Art
Company users who intend to commercially use contents for advertisement and publicity for products or services of a company in the form of an advertisement or a commercial or sell the contents themselves is increasing. However, the conventional commercial contents are often made by a professional contents creator and while their quality is high, they tend to be expensive because their making requires much work and money. Therefore, it is difficult to easily and reasonably obtain various contents which can be used commercially.
In recent years, a network community of a contents sharing type such that various contents such as text information, still image, motion image, audio data, and the like formed by an individual are uploaded into a server and data is opened and shared among members on a network has appeared. A number of contents have been registered, and vigorous activities are being performed.
Therefore, if various contents made by the individual can be commercially used in the network community of the contents sharing type as mentioned above, costs to make an advertisement and publicity can be reduced and desired contents can be easily and certainly obtained from the various contents.
However, in a community system of the contents sharing type as mentioned above, use of the contents is limited to hobby-intended sharing and reference by the members and even if commercial use of the contents registered by the individual is intended, it is difficult to sell and buy the contents between the member who registered the contents and the contents user for the following reasons.                (1) There is no means for searching desired contents suitable for commercial use from a number of registered contents.        (2) There is no means for verifying originality of the registered contents and setting copyright information.        And the like.        